La Verdad detrás de su Sonrisa
by The-Writer2012
Summary: ¿Qué esconde Regina tras su sonrisa? ¿Cuál es su verdadero significado?


**La verdad detrás de su sonrisa**

OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC

Bien la idea de escribir esta pequeña historia surgió luego de ver una entrevista de Lana Parrilla donde habla de la sonrisa de Regina. Además creo que en lo profundo Regina, a pesar de todo tiene un corazón. La historia se sitúa después de "El Retorno" y durante "El Extraño"

**La Verdad Detrás de su Sonrisa**

A veces pensaba si todo esto realmente valía la pena, tanto esfuerzo, tantos dolores de cabeza, tanto dolor para que. ¿Robar sus finales felices y así obtener el suyo propio? Pero después de tantos años de lo mismo, nada parecía tener sentido.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Snow White ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba separada de su verdadero amor, así que ¿valía realmente la pena? Sin pensarlo aquella maldición no era sólo para sus enemigos, también lo era para ella. Nada cambiaba, todos los días la misma rutina, aunque claro, las cosas habían cambiado desde que Henry llegó a su vida, aunque el precio fue alto.

Tuvo que utilizar mucha de la magia que trajo consigo para que él pudiera entrar a Storybrooke y mucho más para tenerlo a él bajo el mismo hechizo que a los demás, y que no se diera cuenta a medida que crecía, que era la única persona que cambiaba en aquel pueblo. Tenía que reconocer que esto no lo pensó cuando decidió que quería un hijo, siempre dejó para después el pensamiento de qué haría cuando él fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Quizás lo único que tendría que hacer, era actualizar su libro.

Pero ahora, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, desde que Emma Swan llegó a Storybrooke todo se tornó más complicado. Ya no tenía el control de las cosas como estaba acostumbrada, y pretendía ante los demás, especialmente ante ella, ante Emma aún que lo tenía. ¿Cómo? De la manera más fácil y a la vez difícil que conocía; simplemente se ocultaba tras su sonrisa, lo que se había convertido en una labor casi extenuante.

Ahora mismo estaba frente al espejo de su oficina, había tenido dos enfrentamientos difíciles en la mañana que realmente la habían agotado emocionalmente. El primero con Snow, ¿cómo se atrevía a sentir pena por ella? Pero lo que más le molestaba, a parte que Snow siempre jugara el papel de "buena e inocente", era que sus palabras habían sido verdaderas, ella se sentía sola, vacía, triste.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Snow palabras taladrándole la mente "_te perdono, aunque seas incapaz de admitir lo que hiciste, te perdono igualmente. Tu vida debe estar llena de una inmensa soledad si tu única alegría viene de destruir la felicidad de los demás. Es tan triste alcaldesa Mills, porque aunque así lo creas, no te hará feliz, sólo va a dejar un enorme agujero en su corazón_" y luego Henry arremete nuevamente contra ella, como un estocada final, restregándole en la cara que es la bruja malvada y que el bien al final ganaría. Oprimiendo más su corazón, porque aunque quizás nadie lo creyera, ella tenía un corazón. Un corazón, solitario, herido, vacío, que se había desangrado casi en su totalidad.

Aún permanecía concentrada frente al espejo, tratando de aclarar su mente ¿cómo las cosas se habían salido del control de aquella manera? ¿Cómo Emma Swan había pasado de ser una molestia a un problema mayor? Ayer en la noche, la había amenazado con quitarle a Henry, y por la determinación que aquella obstinada mujer mostraba, tenía miedo que lograra su objetivo y aunque en ese momento, como siempre puso arriba el mejor mecanismo de defensa que tenía, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, haciendo de cuenta que nada le afectaba. Pero ahora, frente a su propio reflejo, tenía que reconocerlo, ella sintió miedo, le era demasiado claro, y a si misma no podía mentirse.

Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de perder a Henry, él se había convertido en su punto más vulnerable y aunque en la tierra de cuentos de hadas sólo tenías un amor verdadero, aquí, en esta tierra sin magia, Henry era la persona a quien ella más amaba y que hasta no hace mucho, él también la amaba a ella; e iba a pelear por él sin importar el costo que tuviera.

Lentamente, se limpió unas solitarias lágrimas que caían por su mejilla, ya se había permitido demasiado tiempo de auto-compasión. Ahora tenía que poner de nuevo su mejor sonrisa en el rostro, esa era su estrategia perfecta para subir sus defensas, y reforzar la pared alrededor suyo, porque en unos instantes, tenía que enfrentarse nuevamente con Emma Swan.

Fin


End file.
